Elaine
|kanji = エレイン |rōmaji = Erein |alias = |age = ~ 1000 |birth = March 14 |gender = Female |race = Fairy |height = 150 cm (4'11") |weight = 38 kg (84 Ibs) |eye = Golden |hair = Blonde |blood = O |abilities = Miracle Wind |family = King Ban |occupation = Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth |affiliation = Capital of the Dead Fountain of Youth Fairy Clan |symbol = |manga = Chapter 19 |anime =Episode 7 |seiyu = Kotori Koiwai |english = Brianna Knickerbocker }} is King's younger sister and the Holy Maiden who guarded the Fountain of Youth. She was killed by a demon in the Fairy King's Forest after giving up the fountain to Ban, but was later resurrected by Melascula of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Elaine has long and thin eyelashes, and blonde hair that reaches her neck. She wears a single white one-piece sleeveless dress which is tied together with a butterfly knot at the back. She resembles a human child, despite being around 1000 years old. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Elaine is shown to be a kind, caring and forgiving girl, who cares deeply for Ban and is willing to forgive King for abandoning her and the kingdom, but is slightly disappointed and unhappy that he did so. Due to several humans repeatedly trying to steal the water of the Fountain of Youth with malicious feelings, Elaine came to distrust humans, but soon came to trust Ban when she read his heart, and even started to have feelings for him. Like her brother, King, Elaine becomes bashful and embarrassed easily when it involves Ban in embarrassing situation. Due to Ban's encouragement in trying out ale, Elaine became angry or high drunk as seen in the OVA. After being revived by Melascula, Elaine became darker and is hostile to anyone who's near or spends time with Ban regardless if they're friend or foe. Though, she eventually returns to her innocent, kind-hearted nature after she expels Melascula's influence thanks to Jericho and Ban. History Seven hundred years before the beginning of the series, Elaine's brother, the Fairy King Harlequin abandoned the kingdom to go out and save his best friend, Helbram and other Fairies, forcing Elaine to become the Fountain of Youth's Guardian Saint, live hundreds of years of solitude, and preventing her from leaving the Fairy King's Forest. As time passed, Elaine came to distrust humans as an aging king who dreamt of ruling forever sent an army to invade her country; a merchant who dreamt of endless riches and attempted to steal the Fountain of Youth from her; and finally a savage tribe attempted to burn the Fairy King's Forest down with her but all of those attempts were thwarted by herself. Bandit Ban At some point during her life, Ban, then known as Bandit Ban, wanting to gain immortality, climbed the gigantic tree, in the Fairy King's Forest, where the Fountain of Youth was located. Elaine, thinking that he, like all other humans who desired immortality, had malicious feelings, quickly blew him off the tree with her wind manipulation abilities. He, still being alive, persistently kept climbing up, and she, kept blowing him off, with the actions of each angering and annoying the other. As Ban then removes his three-section staff and prepares to fight her, she also does so. Seemingly attacking her, Ban then manipulates his weapon to instead grab the cup which has the water from the fountain, surprising Elaine. Before he could drink it, she immediately immobilizes him with the branches of trees. Elaine then tries to explain to him that without the fountain, the forest would die, and soon realizes, by reading his mind, that he has no malicious feelings, and unbinds him. Some time later, after asking him his name and the reason he wants immortality and receiving the answer, she informs him that she had been protecting the fountain for seven hundred years in the place of her brother, to which he responds, commenting that it must have been "boring as hell", and irritating her. When he then proceeds to leave the forest, she is seen dejectedly expressing her desire for him to have stayed there for a longer time. However, he soon comes back up and says that he had gone down to get his Ale collection book, which he had dropped when he was blown away by Elaine. During the next seven days, both of them become good friends, with Elaine even starting to have feelings for him. Sometime later, when Elaine states her desire to go out of the forest with Ban, he hears her and questions her if she actually wants to do so, and as she tells him to not make fun of her, responds, saying he is serious and that he doesn't get along with people particularly well. She, however, denies his offer, explaining that she had to protect the fountain, leading him to then offer to find her brother and bring him back, which will relieve her of her duties and allow her to go of the forest. Hearing that, she hugs him, which surprising him. Just then, a demon from the Demon Clan started burning the Fairy King's Forest with its purgatory fire. Ban instructs her to take the fountain's cup and escape, and then uses his three-section staff to remove the demon's heart. She, however, tries to stop him and inform him that demons have multiple hearts; the demon then immediately and fatally wounds both Ban and Elaine with its claws. In desperation, she makes him drink the water through her mouth, since he did not have the strength to drink it himself, thus making him immortal. After the demon is defeated by the now-immortal Ban, and the whole forest burns due to its purgatory fire, a dying Elaine gives him an almoca leaf, which is the forest's last seed, asking him to plant it somewhere. Ban then tries to declare that he will definitely "make her his", but is cut off by her death. Plot Capital of the Dead Arc After coming to the Capital of the Dead, Ban immediately senses her to be nearby, and when she flees, chases her, himself being chased by King. She then watches as King and Ban battle , and after the former petrifies the latter with his sacred weapon, flies toward Ban and kisses him, thus releasing the petrification, surprising King. As she and Ban share their reunion, she refuses King's requests to let him see her, since she was still angry at him for abandoning the kingdom. They then feel the ground rumbling due to Guila's power, and before Ban rushes to fight her, she questions him as to why he had come to see her. When he answers that he just wanted to tell her that he will definitely make her his someday and then leaves, she happily thanks him, while King is angered by Ban's words. As Ban battles Guila, she is seen worrying about him. While the battle continues, King expresses his perplexity at Elaine "forgiving" Ban, the man who he thinks had killed her. She then informs him that after he had abandoned the kingdom, and the 700 years she lived in solitude were brightened up by Ban in just a week, and also informs King that Ban had purposely provoked him into attacking since he discovered him to be her brother. She also adds that Ban is not the person King believes him to be, explaining that King now being able to see her is because of her wanting him to understand Ban and help him. Just then, Elizabeth and Hawk encounter them while trying to flee the battle that is still ongoing, with her then disappearing as King questions her for the reason she cares for Ban. During King's battle against Guila, she states that she was confident of him granting her wish of him helping Ban, that his power is greater when he wields for others, rather that himself, her knowing of him blaming himself for the destruction of the kingdom, and that he shed countless tears for their death. As Guila is defeated, she continues to explain the human kingdom's alliance with the fairies' forest, and reveals King to be the Fairy King Harlequin, the lord of the fairies, the one that was most respected, and the one who repelled all the invasions to the fairies' homeland. After Guila is defeated, Elaine appears near the group, theorizing that she returned to the living world due to the impact of the resulting explosion, since the Holy Knight, unlike Ban and the others, had come to the Capital of the Dead with only her soul and not her body. As everyone's bodies then start disintegrating, Elaine explains the phenomenon to be due to the world, which is for the dead, rejecting the living, who do not belong there. After the both share their final goodbyes, she then thanks King for protecting Ban. Albion arc When Ban, King and Jericho traveled to the newly-regrown Fairy King's Forest, Elaine's body was placed in the tree where Ban pays his respects and vowed to find a way to bring her back from the dead. As the Fairies started blaming Elaine's death on King, Ban berated them that Elaine would have not been pleased if she found that he killed his best friend Meliodas just to bring her back. Meanwhile, Helbram's spirit within his helmet revealed to King that he brought Elaine's message from the Capital of the Dead to protect Ban for her. When Melascula summons souls from the Capital of the Dead to create an army, Elaine's soul was one of the souls called back to the living to join the demon's army of Zombies. Ravens arc Now resurrected, Elaine begins to wander around the new Fairy Forest, much to the surprise of Gerheade and the rest of the Fairies. The Fairies then begin to cheer about Elaine's resurrection and how it's a miracle. Elaine then states to Gerheade she noticed how long hers and Ban's conversation was and also pointing out to the other fairies how they were surrounding Ban and having a great time. Immediately, Elaine releases Mannpuu no Gekirin on the fairies and tells them that Ban is hers and it was unfair they were talking to him. She then goes over to Gerheade and angrily points out she hurt Ban, immediately harming her with Sokokaze no Gekirin. After finishing her work, red leaves begin to swarm around Elaine and form a red dress and shoes. Now fully clothed, Elaine happily calls out to Ban to wait for her. She then begins to summon Oslow to come to her. Arriving after Ban killed one of the newly resurrected, Ban notices Elaine's arms behind Jericho, trying to slice her throat. Ban immediately pushes Jericho out of the way and is shocked to see that the attacker is Elaine. Noticing the blood on her hand and Ban's slit throat, Jericho starts to yell at Ban to get away from her but is completely ignored as the two lovers reunite with a passionate kiss. When separating from their kiss, Elaine expresses to Ban she missed him so much and then passionately kisses him again. Only to have Ban pulls her in closer to deepen the kiss. Jericho, still freaked out about the events, screams at them to keep it in their pants and asks Ban how he isn't even phased by what just happened. Not phased, Ban explains to Jericho that it is Elaine and there's nothing to worry about. Jericho tries to reason with him by point out she slit his throat only to have Ban explain he's healed now so there is no issues. Elaine looks at Jericho and immediately announces her dislike for the Holy Knight Apprentice, attacking her on sight. Ban tries to explain to Elaine there's no need for that only to have Elaine express there is a need for this and attack Jericho again. After sending Jericho flying, Ban grabs a hold of Elaine's wrist and tells her to stop again. Asking why he's protecting Jericho, Ban explains to Elaine she's his woman and his only woman, only to be attacked violently by Elaine. She goes on to explain that she had been watching for quite sometime and it makes her angry to see Jericho traveling with Ban because it's her dream to travel with him. Ban, realizing Elaine is being controlled, screams to Jericho to take cover. Jericho, then tries to attack Elaine, dodging all her attacks and then tackles the Fairy to the ground. Ban screams at Jericho once again to stand down only to have Jericho to start asking if she really does love Ban. Elaine begins to chant at Jericho that she does love Ban only to have Jericho confess she loves Ban as well because he's her savior. Elaine points out to Jericho that Ban will never look at a girl like her and therefore, Ban will never return her feelings. Upset, Jericho bursts that her chest size is bigger compared to Elaine's and has more curves, making her more suited to Ban. But it's obvious to Jericho that Ban's love for Elaine is endless as she noticed he calls Elaine's name in his sleep, thinks about her when he's drunk or sober and how dedicated he is to try and bring her back. Jericho goes on to say that she knows Ban doesn't feel the same but she loves him enough to never hurt him and then calls Elaine shallow for allowing herself to be controlled by someone, even to the point she screams that if Elaine really loved Ban, she wouldn't have allowed herself to be controlled and harm Ban. Crying, Elaine states she knows and feels terrible for all of this. Immediately, Elaine pushes Jericho off of her and attacks her, screaming out loud for someone to stop her. Ban then embraces Elaine and begins to ask her if she remembers that he told her he would make her his and she is his, forever. Upset, Elaine apologizes to Ban, stating she didn't want him to see how dirty and soiled she's become, Ban tells her that he's the Fox Sin of Greed and he'll come and steal all her skeletons away. Then, he offers to take her on that journey he promised long ago. Smiling, Elaine is about to say yes but suddenly becomes limp in his arms. Worried, Ban begins to scream Elaine's name as she writhes in pain. Jericho rushes over to see if the fairy is ok as Ban begs Elaine to hold on. As the two worry over the Fairy, Melascula and Galand arrive at the scene. Melascula explains that Elaine is under the effects of Onhangon no Hou. Because of the fact Elaine's grudge had disappeared, she is beginning to suffer for it and it is only a matter of time before she dies again. Angered, Ban looks at the two demons and hands Elaine over to Jericho for her to watch over her as Ban prepares for battle against the two demons. After fighting Galand and Melascula, Ban then grabs Jericho and Elaine, as he retreats while the demons are temporarily injured. After travelling a few dozen miles, Ban collapses due to exhaustion and explains hat he was saved by Zhivago, who appeared before Galand and was eaten in Ban's place. After asking Jericho to take Elaine and run, she refuses and instead, she promise to carry them to safety. As Jericho carries Ban and Elaine away, Galand and Melascula start toying with them by throwing boulders at their location. They miss twice, before the third one hits the ground and send the group tumbling off a cliff. Thanks to Elaine, the three of them land safely near a dark cave. Inside the cave is an open bar with a lone bartender inside. As they enter, the bartender greets them to his store: "My Sweet Gluttony". The bartender who recognizes Ban backs away until Jericho tells him that the Seven Deadly Sins are no longer considered criminals. The bartender urgently asks about Merlin's condition, but is left hanging as Galand and Melascula find the bar. Ban, Jericho, and Elaine quickly hide from the two commandments. As night shifts to day, the bartender, who reveals himself to be the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor, decides to play Galand's deathmatch. After Escanor defeats both Galand and Melascula, night falls and Escanor returns questioning Ban about everything that has happened in the last 10 years. With Elaine in Ban's arms, he asks if she's ok, and she responds with feeling better than she was and Ban agrees. Jericho says that she should be fine since her only regret is not being with Ban. Elaine smiles, saying that Jericho is the best. The reunion between the two sins is then cut short as King and Oslo arrive. King is shocked that Elaine is seen before him, as she happily calls his name. Great Fight Festival arc Elaine, along with Ban, Escanor, and Jericho enters Vaizel with the original goal to escorts one of Escanor guest's order. However, four of them are separated, with Elaine, King, and Jericho teamed up to reach the center of Vaizel. Abilities and Equipment When Elaine was alive, she was powerful enough to protect the Fountain of Youth by herself in her brother's place. According to Zhivago, the Holy Maiden of the Fairy Forest is able to overpower an army. Despite possibly being physically weak like her brother, King, Elaine demonstrates unique abilities to manipulate the nature to a certain degree. With the Fairy King's Forest, she displays capabilities of controlling the branches of trees within the Fairy Realm. This ability is shown to be able immobilize or harm individuals, with the branches acting her as limbs. Elaine also has the ability to read human minds, thoughts and memories, a common ability among fairies. Abilities *'Miracle Wind': Elaine has control over wind, which she manipulates to blow physical objects or people away with a mere flick of her hand. *'Levitation:' Elaine possesses the ability to levitate and is capable of flight. she demonstrates great skill in using it and is able to move quickly through the air. She can also utilize this ability to levitate objects and people as she did when she first met Ban. This seems to be a common ability among fairies. *'Transformation:' An ability that allows a user to alter their physical appearance and apparels. This seems to be a common ability among fairies, it however was not seen due to she never needing it. Power Level Relationships Family King King is Elaine's brother and was the king of the Fairy King's Forest. Elaine was upset at King for leaving her alone to protect the Fountain of Youth but was willing to forgive him and ask him to save Ban. Others Ban Initially thinking that he was a typical bandit with malicious intentions, Elaine tried to kill Ban, but soon understood that he had no such intentions upon reading his mind. She later came to befriend him when he stayed at the Fairy King's Forest for a week, she even starting to have feelings for him. With Ban and Elaine rapidly dying after fighting a demon, she sacrificed herself by giving him the Fountain of Youth (via a kiss). While dying in his arms, he promised her to make her his and she gave him the last seed to restore the forest. At the Capital of the Dead, she saved Ban from being turned to stone by King. After their reunion, he again promises to make her his. After finally being revived, Elaine attempts to kill Jericho, jealous of how she took her dream of traveling with Ban. After Ban reassures her that she's his only woman, she calms down and apologizes for her actions. After Escanor defeats Galand and Melascula, Elaine and Ban are happy to finally reunite, with Jericho's encouragement. Elizabeth Liones Since Elaine was watching over Ban through the Capital of The Dead, she soon learned of Meliodas and Elizabeth. Elaine took a liking to Elizabeth because of her kind personality and when the two finally meet, they automatically become friends. They develop a respect for each other and even talk about their respective love interests. Elaine admits she finds Elizabeth something special. Battles Ravens arc *Jericho vs. Elaine: Indecisive Great Fight Festival arc *Elizabeth & Elaine vs. Tora & Jigmo: Win Trivia *In Arthurian legend, Elaine of Benoic is Lancelot's mother, and the wife of King Ban, who is the namesake for Ban. The relationship of their namesakes may hint at a romantic relationship between Ban and Elaine. At the same time, Elaine of Corbenic is the one who shows Lancelot the Holy Grail (to which the Fountain of Youth could be an allusion). *According to the databook(s): **Her daily activity is protecting the forest. **Her favorite food is cranberries, which she ate with Ban. **Her Charm Point is her lightness **She doesn't have a complex ** Her birthplace is the Fairy Realm ** Her special ability is sending intruders flying ** Her hobbies are skinship with Ban ** Her weak point are Ban ** Her dream/hope is to be always being together with Ban ** Her regrets is that she sent Ban flying countless times ** The most embarrassing thing in her life is bathing together with Ban ** What she wants the most right now is Ban ** Favorite animal: Little birds and Black Hounds ** Favorite scent: Ban **The person she respects the most is Harlequin **A person she doesn't want to make an enemy out of is Ban. *It was revealed by the author that Elaine can transform like King does, however, she doesn't show it off because she doesn't need to. *The reason King and Elaine wing hasn't came out yet because they are consider a late bloomer. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Elaine was 11th place (40 votes) for postcards, but 8th place (3168 votes) including online votes. References }} Navigation es:Elaine Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies